


Blushing Bulldog

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: An Undertomb Sans bitty turned out a little different than your average one, and that means he has a lot of problems getting adopted.





	Blushing Bulldog

At least he got some peace in his room.

A lot of the Undertomb and Underworld/ swapworld bitties got their own little cubicles since some of the bitties could be a little cruel.

It made him grateful for the quiet, since none of the other guys understood.

He liked pink. He loved everything soft and fluffy, and even had a few of Dumpling’s shed feathers in his cube. He dressed in clothes that were made just for him because the basic ‘tomb’ clothes were all black or other dark shades.

And being a Teddy Bear instead of a ‘Papyrus’ type made it worse, of course. Everyone expected him to be tough and aloof but…he just wasn’t. He was scary looking, sure, with the big underbite and red eyes and all, but he also liked being super gentle and friendly.

And that meant nobody wanted him.

They either came here for a bitty who fit their own scary aesthetic or for a normal bitty type. Nobody wanted a scary looking bitty that was more turned toward a soft and happy outlook.

But that was fine.

He was happy at the shop, playing with some of the nagas and berry-sans types. They always made him feel welcome.

The rest of the shop was quiet when someone walked in. He wasn’t paying attention, though. Why should he? Who was going to look in the berry box for a big spooky fellow like him?

But Dumpling said something to the person and they came over and, “Oh? Who’s the big cutie?”

He looked up and saw a large human man with a fluffy grey beard.

“He’s one of our Teddy Bears, but he’s a unique case. Very kind and soft, and he loves pink,” Dumpling cooed about him like he was a canary diamond rather than an anomaly.

“He is, eh?” The big man had big arms to match, and his eyes were hidden behind big sunglasses. “I think I found who I was looking for then.” He crouched and looked at the bitty as he took his glasses off. There was a pair of normal glasses underneath, and bright blue eyes. “Hey there. My niece’s having a birthday. She loves skeletons, but she needs somebody who can be kinda soft for her, too. Think you’d like to be her gift?”

There was kindness in his eyes, and when he talked about the girl, even the bitty could feel how proud he was of her. But he was hesitant, “you sure you want me for her? even with how scary i look?”

“Yep,” He stood up and laughed, and the bitty liked the softness of his laugh. “She’ll love you just like that. She reads up on bitties all the time, so you’re going to be well cared for. I can swear to that.”

“o-okay then. if you’re sure.” He wasn’t sure, but the man liked him, and he liked the man. So up he went and off to the world of his new home. Hopefully.

–

He was so nervous. The man had explained that his niece was sad a lot, and that she needed someone to protect her and help her learn to like herself. Someone as self assured as him, the man said, would be a great match.

The bitty hoped he could live up to that. And that his new owner would like him. He was in his best clothes, all ironed and cleaned, and holding on to a little red rosebud. His new owner liked red roses, her uncle had said.

There was shuffling outside, and voices. He sat in his cube, anticipation making his soul jitter and jump. But then he heard a voice that made his eye lights brighten inside his little hidden cube.

“And I guess it’s present time? Which one do I open first, Mom?”

Oh that’s her. That’s his owner and she’s going to find him soon.

But her family seems to be saving him for last, and then she says, “Oh, thank you.” And the nice man chuckles before urging her to open his box by lifting the top off.

Up goes the cover and he meets her eyes. She had tired eyes, but they light up as she sees him. Her smile is so pretty, even as she starts crying. “Y-you got…got me a bitty?”

“Mmhm.” Her uncle was off behind him, but the bitty could hear the smile in his voice.

Holding up his rose bud, the bitty offered it to her, “happy birthday, pretty lady.”

She blushed and laughed, wiping her eyes and taking the rose bud to the side before picking him up ever so gently, “Did you get a name already?”

“nope. i hear you’re good at names,” the bitty smiles, his pink tie matching the blush on his cheekbones as she kisses the top of his head.

“Aww…” she murmurs, and thinks for a moment, “Well, you’re a Prince if I’ve ever seen one. My little Prince charming.”

Oh he loves this. She kisses him again before setting him on her shoulder. He cuddles into her and sighs, whispering so only she can here, “i’ll be a good prince just for you. you’re the princess i was waiting for.”

He can feel more than see how happy this makes her, and he purrs at the surge of delight to his soul. Her earrings, he notices with barely hidden glee, are skulls covered in pink rhinestones, and the theme of the party was a sort of peachy-pink color with fuzzy false flowers scattered on the table. He loves this. This is so him, but apparently it’s also so HER.

Prince had finally found his place.


End file.
